Waiting
by Tears for Aurora
Summary: How long will someone wait for love to be returned? !Suicide! Femmslash! Dark themes! Crying Girls! You have been warned. Oneshot


Waiting

One-shot. Ginny/Hermione. Rated M for suicide, language, sexual content.

Disclaimer: I am a fucking middle class little teenager. If any of you think I own this then you must be on medication. And if you arent you should be. In conclusion; cheese is good.

* * *

Ginny was waiting patiently. Patiently waiting. Either way she was waiting. Ginny hated to wait. That had always been a problem of hers. Patience is a virtue. Her mother always used to tell her that when she wanted to eat cookies before they had cooled.

But she hated to wait. It bothered her in the worst way. Then there was the fact that she was fucking horny. What she was waiting for was worth the wait, of course. Hermione was worth any length of time. But she was late.

Ginny reached down to her waistband. If she was going to be late she was going to get seconds. Ginny felt herself slowly. She savored the feeling that the different types of pressure caused her. She squirmed in her seat a bit.

Her skirt was too tight around the top. She snaked a hand around to her back and undid the zipper. The fabric loosened and she was able to reach herself properly. There was no point in fucking herself right her and now. But Hermione was going to miss the foreplay.

She rubbed herself through the tiny, lacy fabric that was her thong. It was nowhere near as good as what Hermione could do to her. But Hermione was late and for now this would have to do. Ginny hooked her thumbs under the thin thread that ran from her pelvic bones around to her ass.

"Don't you dare." Hermione said as she walked into the dorm room. Ginny gave her the finger and pulled her thumbs away from her garment.  
"You are late again." She said coolly. Ginny rose to her feet, turned and straddled the seat she was in. Her legs spread as wide as she could get them and sighed. "I don't very much like to wait Hermione. One of these days... I might just get on with it without you."

Hermione was standing in front of the wardrobe. "No, you really won't. I'm sorry about being late again. But really, you know how it is. Sweetheart-"  
"Do not call me sweetheart right now. Why are you looking in the wardrobe?" Ginny looked at her quizzically. Hermione turned to see Ginny's position and her mouth went dry.  
"I- I'm um, I don't remember."

Ginny smiled at her. "Well, then it must not have been very important. Will you please come to bed with me now? You're keeping me waiting even longer then normal." Hermione turned to look at the wardrobe one last time. Then she shrugged and walked over to the chair that her lover was sitting upon.

"You realize that we have to stop this sometime, don't you?" Ginny made a noise that could only be described as "Umafackingud" Hermione looked at her quizzically.  
"Translation please." Ginny stood and walked over to the door. Hermione walked after her.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I said Oh my fucking God. To answer that first little question. As for the second. I am walking away from you."  
"Why?"  
"Jesus. How many times are you going to mention the fact that our fucking is not good? Dammit! I am sick of pretending that I agree. You call these things mistakes. A mistake, by definition, is an error or fault in action, judgment, perception, understanding, etc.etc. In these little sessions of ours I make no errors or faults in judgment, perception, understanding, etc. and I know I make no errors in my actions. I do what I do deliberately. I mean every little thing. So perhaps you keep making mistakes. But me? I make no mistakes." Ginny said.

Hermione was extremely shocked at Ginny. She had been a little temptress. She had been a little seductress. But never, never had she had an outburst like this one. Hermione knew that Ginny had been thinking about these things. It was obvious. But still.

"You act like you are the one who is at risk of being hurt. Honestly! You are the one who broke my heart. You are the one who is taking advantage of me, dammit." Ginny was pacing a bit now. Ranting was certainly something she was good at and she clearly had something to say.

"Then why are you still doing this?" Hermione asked. Ginny stopped pacing. She turned and stared at the other girl. Her gaze darkened. She walked toward Hermione quickly. Her strides filled with purpose.

"You want to know why I still do this with you? You want to know why I continue to give you all of myself? Do you?" Ginny grabbed Hermione's face by the sides and kissed her. She pried her mouth open with an eager tongue.

Her hands roamed Hermione's body. Exploiting every single sensitive spot on the body pressed against her own. Hermione's head was spinning. Her body was trembling, she was losing control of herself.

She was pressing her pelvis against Ginny's. Begging. She felt Ginny smile against her mouth. Hermione pulled back to see the cheese smile on her face.

"That is why I come to you. I know you. You're body speaks to mine. Look at my shoulder. You like my shoulder, don't you? We were last together almost a week ago. I still have bruises on my shoulder. I do this because of the satisfaction that I get from you." Tears were in her eyes. She looked away. "I do this because it's as close to you as I can get. I do this because I love you and this is all I can get from you. Plus the sex is great in case you missed that part."

One single tear rolled down her left cheek. Hermione stood speechless. She sat down heavily. "I'm sorry. Ginny I-"  
"Shut up! Gee, I don't want to hear about how you are sorry. Do you think that makes everything okay? I could give you everything you want. I am everything that you ever told me you want. And sure, you've broken my heart. But we keep ending up back here. We tried to be just friends. And what happened? We kissed. I cried, you cried, we cried. To be blunt; You should be mine!"

Ginny looked at her for a moment. This was not how things were meant to be. Nothing was right anymore. Hermione was supposed to be her very best friend for God's sake. But now everything was complicated. Ginny turned away and walked to the door.

"Maybe I won't come back this time. I should never have started this. I'm not going to lie and say that I regret any of it. But it was not a good idea. Good-bye." She left Hermione standing with tears in her eyes. She was startled. Feelings were hardly ever the subject of their little visits.

By the time she realized that she didn't want Ginny to go it was too late. The girl had already walked away. She was already gone. Things were so complicated now. She should have said something. She should have said anything. Instead she let her leave again.

But then again, what could she do other than that? Its not like they could go out again. Everything she had said was true. But there was just no way.

Ginny walked up to her room. Tears behind her eyes, begging to fall. But she would not let them. No more tears for Hermione. She had already wasted too many. She was not worth it. Or at least that was what Ginny liked to tell herself. The truth was that she loved Hermione. She would always love her.

It was too hard. Nothing was right anymore. She got to the entrance of her room. She walked through. Tonight she would go through with it. Tonight it ends.

She went to her desk. She took out a parchment and a quill.

Dear everyone:  
My body is on the rocks. Just so you know. No one has ever understood me. No one has ever really tried. I'm done with life. I'm sick of cutting. I'm tired of crying. My spirit is already dead. Now all that is left to do it rid this body of life. There are people that I love dearly. Hermione Granger, I love her with all of my heart. Harry Potter, my brother from a different mother. All of my blood brothers, I love each and every one of them. My parents, I never wanted to be born. I never wanted anything I got from life. But now I want to die. I am going to have what I want. I love you all. Good-bye.

Ginny

Ginny walked to her window. She stood on the ledge for a moment. Then she leaped from her spot. Down onto the rocks. Hermione walked through the door to Ginny's room. She saw her jump and immediately ran to the hospital wing... But it was far too late. She had taken her life back now. It was too late.

_A/N: Suicide is bad, I think I am obligated to say. It is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. It is not the way to deal with your problems. So don't fucking do it. And make sure you review. And to my good friend, The best condiment... EVER! I hope this is long enough for you. _


End file.
